Sometimes, Somedays, Always With You
by Yami Akurei
Summary: My summaries really do suck. KaoruxRyou EndrancexHaseo fanfic. Chapter 12 on it's way! Other couples? Probably in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow **yaoi** EndrancexHaseo/KaoruxRyou fanfiction readers!

Well, that was my first warning for those of you that want to turn back, and go all Mary Sue. Now, if this is your first time learning what Yaoi is, that is a pairing between two guys that most of the time involves a sex scene. Remember now, Shounen Ai is guy fluff! So cute! But anyway, I decided to write this fanfiction, because I enjoy the pairing, and the little wedding at the end of the game. For those that have not seen the wedding, finish .Hack//G.U. Redemption and get to the 50th level of the Forest of Pain, and get back to this. Not that this takes place after the wedding, but the wedding's just adorable!

Anyway! I do not own any of this, just the plot line, and maybe characters that were not in the game that I make up. But if I did,…well, you get the idea. Now on to the story!!!! And remember this is a yaoi, malexmale relationship, homosexuals, gay sex,…you get the picture.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haseo was walking towards the Chaos Gate before Kuhn sent him a short mail.

"Meet me in the back alley of Sigma Duel City Breg Epona in five minutes. P.S. Come alone."

Haseo was already in the town of Breg Epona and had nothing better to do, so he decided to humor Kuhn, and began to walk over to the back alley.

'I wonder if Kuhn's alright, and why did he ask me to come alone?'

He thought to himself as he arrived in the back alley.

"Hey Haseo! You came early-"

"Kuhn, are you alright?! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing really Haseo, I just wanted to ask you some questions about the real you."

"Oh. You really had me worried-Anyway! What did you want to know?"

"Where do you live? What's your age? I know this is weird, but I was thinking of doing something."

"Oh? I live in Tokyo and I'm seventeen. What kind of something?"

"Awesome! Alright, so I'm thinking we head down to this new arcade that just opened up. Not as a date or anything, but just as a get away from the dealings of CUBIA and AIDA. You know, a vacation almost."

"It sounds fine, but how will we know we're each other?" asked Haseo.

"I'm dying my hair blue right now. You'll know me when you see me."

"Alright, so what time works for you?"

"How about 13:00 (1:00 p.m.)?" suggested Kuhn.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Later!"

Haseo checked the time, and decided to log out and check his email. He deleted his daily 'You can't beat me!' and 'I'll pwn u n00b!' spam and noticed that he received an email from Endrance:

"Haseo,…what have you been thinking about?"

'What have I been thinking about?' he thought.

"Hey Endrance, nothing really. Hoping that Bo and Saku are ok. You know, the usual. What about you?"

Haseo knew what Endrance would reply, but didn't really care. Over the past months, something had started to grow when he thought about Endrance. He didn't believe he was in love with him, but he did have feelings toward him.

'Maybe I should send him a new email. But about what? It'd be wrong to just invite him with Kuhn and me, without running this across Kuhn. Maybe I should do something the day after.'

"Hey Endrance, I was wondering if you'd go on an adventure with me. Reply soon."

Just as soon as he'd sent it, Endrance replied.

"Haseo…I'm glad you wrote.I'd be glad to go on an adventure with you.I'll meet you by the Chaos Gate in Breg Epona.I've found the perfect area."

Haseo logged back into The World and found Endrance waiting for him at the Chaos Gate.

"Haseo…I'm so glad you showed up. I was thinking that you wouldn't show up so quickly"

"Of course I'm going to show up after I send you an invitation. It wouldn't be right if I didn't. So what're these Area Words for your 'perfect area'?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true. The Area Words are: '_**Sigma**_** Yearning Cupid's True Love**'."

"Wow you really went all out on this one, didn't you?" Haseo replied.

This really didn't surprise Haseo too much. Whenever Endrance offered Area Words, they always mentioned 'Love' or something to do with his crush on Haseo.

"I would hope so…Haseo. I spent hours searching for the right field."

"Right then, let's go."

With that, Haseo added Endrance into his party, and then left to the Area.

_**Sigma**_** Yearning Cupid's True Love **

"Woooah."

Haseo said as he looked around the field. Dozens of wildflowers bloomed as far as the eye could see, but they were drawn to the large Sakura Tree.

"It's said that…young couples come here to confess their love, and pray to the spirit of the tree that their relationship lasts a long healthy time. But,…there are a series of tests,…and a monster that must be defeated before the tree grants you such a relationship."

"Woah…WHAT?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright, I'll stop here. I'm sorry guys, but I really don't want to make this into a oneshot, and my fingers are beginning to hurt. I don't do very well with those. But anyway, I'm starting chapter 2 right after I set this up. I really do hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it. Please no flames, but constructive critisism would be lovely. So until chapter 2, ta ta for now! Love you all! Mwah!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back my fellow yaoi readers. That I believe is your third warning. But, who cares. You must already know this is yaoi (4th) if you're reading the 2nd chapter! Yay! Got to love 'em. Oh, and there may be some random OOC moments, but I tried to keep it to their original personalities.

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//G.U., Ishimoto Park, or the Tokyo C train station (They could be real for all I know. I was in school when I wrote this. I think in Algebra class). However, I own the three games, and a huge EndrancexHaseo crush, oh, and a Raito Yagami wall poster where he's topless (It's yummy!) but that's about it. No I don't know what Death Note has to do with .Hack, but it somehow fits into it all. ...I think.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Haseo, I'd like to do this quest for and with you."

"Endrance, I don't really know you. I…I like you, but we're not even going out."

"Haseo,…you like me?"

"I…I do…"

"Then ask anything about me, Haseo! I love you from the bottom of my heart!"

"I…uh…it's…"

Haseo sat down and dropped his head. He sighed deeply and continued.

"I want to, I really do. It's just that, I can't do that."

"…oh…"

"Well,… Endrance, are you doing anything the day after tomorrow?"

"No Haseo, I'm not."

"Well, how about we do something?"

"Like…what?"

"I don't know. When are you free?"

"All day. Haseo, …I'm so happy, thank you. Where should we meet?"

"How about the Tokyo C train station?"

"Um,…Haseo,…I'm not sure where that is."

"Oh; where would you like to meet then?"

"The Ishimoto Park in Kanagawa?"

"The one with the swings?"

"…yeah."

"Alright. When should I be there? My shift at work ends at 14:00 (2:00 p.m.)."

"Would 15:30 (3:30 p.m.) be alright, Haseo?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Haseo, I'm so happy, I could burst."

"No problem."

Haseo leaned back, stretching his arms behind him for support. Endrance sat beside him, and leaned on him lightly.

"…Endrance?"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind,…it's nothing."

"Alright Haseo."

"…I'm sorry, but I've got to get going now. I work early tomorrow."

"Alright…I'll see you Saturday Haseo."

"Later."

Haseo exited the area and logged out. Endrance touched the shoulder that was leaning on Haseo and laid on his back while sighing.

"He said he…likes me."

On Friday after work, Haseo rushed to the arcade in Eastern Tokyo. Finally, he saw a boy with blue hair, and a girl with shoulder-length red hair.

"Kuhn?"

Both boy and girl turned to look at him.

"H-Haseo? Is that you? It's me Atoli. Kuhn never told me you'd be here."

"Yeah, heh. I thought it'd be fun to surprise everyone. By the way, Silabus and Gaspard are inside already. Oh, and just so you know, my name's Kasumi Tomonari."

"Oh, and I'm Kusaka Chigusa."

"Hey, Tomonari, I thought I heard Atoli and Haseo's voices out here-"

"Haseo's here!?"

A 19 year old brunette and 13 year old black-haired boy run outside. The black haired boy ran up and hugged Haseo.

"Haseo! It's me Gaspard! Oh! I mean Maki Kouta. C'mon Haseo, play with me!"

"And I'm Silabus aka Morino Yuuichi. So, what's your real name?"

"Hey guys, I'm Misaki Ryou. But Tomonari, where's SakuBo, or Pi, or Endrance?"

"I couldn't get a hold of Endrance, and Pi said that C.C. Corp was working her to the bone to try and get rid of the data flaws left behind from Cubia. SakuBo said that their parents wouldn't let them out since they have to study for a big test."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." (Haseo)

"C'mon guys! What are we waiting for?! Let's go enjoy ourselves!" (Gaspard)

Kouta ran inside towards the DDR machines while Yuuichi followed him.

"So,…um…Ha-I mean Ryou. Are you, uh…doing anything…tomorrow?" (Atoli)

"Well yeah, I'm actually going to go meet Endrance."

"Oh! Please tell me what he's like. I've wondered what he'd be like. He always seems too distant from anyone,…that is, except for you. He really seems to care about you Ha-Ryou."

Atoli smiled then grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him into the arcade.

"Alright everyone, welcome to my utopia! My own little G.U." (Kuhn)

"Um,…Tomonari, what do you mean by…G.U.?" (Atoli)

"It's okay Atoli, he means Gamer's Utopia." (Gaspard)

"That's **real** cute, Tomonari." (Haseo)

"Why thank you. I stayed up all night thinking it up."

"What's all this talk about G.U.? Is it a guild?" (Silabus)

"Yeah it is. It,…uh, it's an artists guild." (Haseo)

Both Kuhn and Atoli sighed as Gaspard and Silabus shrugged.

"Quick thinking Haseo. Thanks." (Kuhn)

"No thanks to you. But I have to admit that the thanks should go to this guy that's in a guild called G.U. too. I can just imagine what he'd say."

Haseo's imagination:

"Hark he of fair eyes! I did thou a favor? Ooooooooh! Come and let me hug you!" (You know who)

End of scenario:

Haseo shivered and looked away.

"Are you alright, Ryou?"

"Yeah I'm fine Chigusa. Just…thinking."

The rest of the day passed quickly. Everyone left the arcade at around 19:00 (7:00) and went out for dinner at a sushi joint.

Ryou grabbed a seaweed wrap and shoved it in his mouth.

"So,…does anyone know anything about…Endrance?"

"I believe I can answer a few questions."

An old, deep voiced man said as he walked up behind the group and sat at the table behind them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright, I'll end this here. I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger. I also hate them, but it's the only spot that I found that would end the story. I'm sorry. I'll start chapter 3 soon. I promise! Though I'm surprised it didn't take that long to put this chapter up. Normally I take more days to type it and proof read it. Oh well. Shrugs. I guess it's 'cause I didn't have school. Whatever. Please read and review! Please! I even added an extra page in this story. And please no flames! PLEASE! Oh, and I still need to set up couples for the other characters too. So far I'm stuck between AtolixSilabus, SilabusxKuhn, and KuhnxPi. Gaspard's too young, so he's not going to have a grouping, unless people ask me to. Oh well, please review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone! I hope everyone (living in America) had a good Thanksgiving. And those of you that don't. I hope you had a good week. So anyway, I had previously said that I was going to pair other people. That **WILL** happen. Believe me. It's just that I previously written this chapter, and possibly the next, and so far a 'you-know-what's' coming up with 'you-know-who'. I think people know what I'm talking about. **Nudge ****nudge** But anyway, I just wanted to get that by you all before people started yelling at me. Also, this **WILL** be my first story that I go into detail with a 'yaoi scene'. So please don't come at me with pitchforks and torches. I'm honestly going to try my hardest. Also, I doubt it'll be this chapter, but I'm sure it'll be the next one. I'll make sure of it! So without further ado, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//G.U. characters. However I do own a Nintendogs game cartridge. My husky's sooooo adorable! **Kisses puppy**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who are you!?" (Haseo)

"You all know me as Yata."

"Yata?!" (Atoli)

"Yes. Now, Haseo, you want your question about Endrance answered, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Endrance is hikikomori. A net addict, if you will. He really only gets off to sleep, and that's only for a few hours. He was one of the original .Hackers. His original character was Elk and his class was Wavemaster."

"What's a wavemaster?" (Gaspard)

"It's basically a Harvest Cleric and uses light and dark magic." (Yata)

"Oh. That sounds like fun!" (Gaspard)

"Anyway, Endrance was obsessed with another character before you, Haseo. Mia. Mia was the avatar that held Macha. However, back then, Macha wasn't the avatar you know today. Macha was controlled by Morganna, an AI that was linked to the Second Network Crisis, and tried to destroy the 'Saviors of The World'. The .Hackers."

"So Yata, what was Mia like?" (Atoli)

"Mia's character was a purple cat. Her class was Blademaster, or Blade Brandier. She and Elk-Endrance collected an item called Aromatic Grass. It didn't do anything really, it just smelled good. However, I have reason to believe that it contained Macha's memory. Eventually, Macha took over Mia's body and fought Kite, the leader of the .Hackers. Kite was the leader because he had the bracelet that allowed him to data drain monsters. So anyway, Kite data drained Macha, and Mia came back for some time."

"Wow. Endrance must've had a rough life. But I do remember hearing something about the .Hackers." (Kuhn)

"Yes. It has been rough for him."

"So, do you know anything about his looks or his age? Where he lives?" (Haseo)

"That's classified, even from me. Why do you want to know?"

"Because Haseo has a hot date tomorrow!" (Kuhn)

"Shut it Tomonari! And my name's not Haseo, it's Ryou! But I am going to meet him tomorrow."

"Sounds like a date to me."

Everyone turned to find the source of the voice, and found it belonged to a woman with short red hair who sat at the table with Yata.

"Shut it Pi!" (Haseo in case people couldn't tell.)

"That's Reiko Saeki to you Haseo. Hello Takumi."

"Hello Reiko." (Yata)

"How the hell'd you find out where we were?!"

"That would be my fault."

Tomonari (Kuhn) raised the cell phone that was under the table.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Yata,…Pi, umm…how's working for C.C. Corp?" (Atoli)

"It's tiring work, but it has it's benefits." (Pi)

Yata nodded his head as the waitress took his and Pi's orders.

"Hey Ryou?" (Silabus)

"What's up Yuuichi?"

"Do you like Endrance or something?"

This silenced everyone's side conversations.

"What?!"

"You heard him. Do you? We all want to know." (Kuhn)

"Well-…I…but…I don't know."

"You like him?" (Atoli)

"I'm not sure. I might."

Chigusa (Atoli) looked down at the table, then smiled at Ryou.

"I hope whatever you do works out."

"Same here!" (Kuhn)

"It'll be fine!" (Silabus)

"You can do it Haseo!" (Gaspard)

"Hmph." (Yata)

Everyone raised their glasses him and shouted:

"Bonsai!"

"I never said I was going out with him!"

"You never said you wouldn't." (Pi)

"Shut up! I'm leaving!"

"Bye Haseo! Good luck!"

Everyone shouted as he left the money for his food on the table and stomped out. Ryou looked up to the sky and took notice of all the stars.

'Bah! Those guys don't know what their talking about. Why would I date someone I don't even know.'

Ryou watched his feet as he walked along the sidewalk. It was a brisk fall night, around 19:21 (7:21). Ryou saw the train station and headed towards it.

'I'll just scope the park out, in case I need a quick getaway. He said he wouldn't do anything to harm me, but that was inside The World. People change their attitudes once they play a game where no one knows them.'

As he boarded the train, he looked around and leaned against the wall. The train was completely empty, but Ryou preferred to stand.

'I wonder what Endrance looks like.'

As Ryou thought that, his heart skipped a beat.

'Do I really like him?'

Ryou got off the train and started walking away from the train.

'Now how do I get there again?'

Ryou looked around and started walking again, remembering the area. After about 15 minutes of walking, he finally arrived. He looked around, and saw a person on the swings with long blonde hair, their bangs covering most of their face. Ryou thought about leaving, but since he was already there, he sat on the swing next to the blonde.

"So, what're you doing out here?"

The person had a beautiful falsetto, it sounded so familiar.

"I thought I'd go outside. I'm supposed to meet here tomorrow."

"Would you happen to be 'Endrance' from 'The World'?"

"Haseo?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm **soooooo** sorry everyone! I really hate cliffhangers, and yet I'm doing it! **I'M SO SORRY!** Please don't hate me! But anyway, I'm so proud of myself, this chapter only took a day to do. But that's because I didn't have work after school. **Sticks tongue out** I don't hate my job, it's just that I'm really lazy. But hey, I get paid, so I guess that's a plus. 'Cause without money, there'd be no manga, or anime, or video games, etc. Sorry for rambling. I've been doing that a lot recently. But anyway, **PLEASE** tell me more couplings. So far I have one for Silabus and Kuhn, if you haven't read my reviews. But whatev. I was thinking of making that one actually. **Grins** Silabus as a seme though. **Ponders** I thought of him as an uke, but that **DOES** sound good. Lol Alrighty then! See you all in CHAPTER FOUR!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back everyone! Yummy yummy yaoi time! **Laughs happily** Yes. Remember everyone; this is not a one-shot sex scene (one sex scene, and the story's done. Sorry I make up my own definitions for words or phrases), and then end it just like that. There will be more to this story, because I've never really ended any of my stories. At least not all that well. But anyway, I repeat, this IS my first written out sexual yaoi. Not the Shounen AI, I actually wrote a yaoi IN MY ALGEBRA CLASS. I was beet red in that class for a few days. And the next couple of chapters **WILL** take awhile to get up, since I have yet to write them. I just finished my yaoi **TODAY**. **Giggles** But anyway, I know I would want to get reading this yaoi scene, so without further ado, THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this fanfic. However, I do own the spiral where I keep my story in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Previous Chapter:

"Would you happen to be the person 'Endrance' from 'The World'?" (Ryou)

"Haseo?" (Endrance)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Endrance got off his swing and, in liquid movement, moved towards Ryou and hugged his waist.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!"

Ryou blushed a bright red but put his arms around Endrance.

"So, my name's Ryou Misaki, what's yours?"

"My name…is Kaoru Ichinose. How old…are you Ryou?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm 17. How about you?"

"I'm…20."

Wow. So do you go to college or something?"

"No. My parents…won't let me. I…went to school awhile ago, but I… Never mind. They just don't want me to go anymore."

Kaoru stood up and got to see how tall yet skinny he was.

"So,…does this mean you're not…coming here tomorrow?"

"No, I still want to."

"…I'm glad. I want to…see you again too."

"I-I never said that."

Ryou blushed furiously and turned his face around.

"So, umm, anyway. Where should we go tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Anywhere you'd like to go…I guess."

"How about that new amusement park. It's been years since I've been to one. We can go there after we meet here tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun. I'd…I'd love to."

"I'm glad. So, yeah, umm…do you have a job or…something?"

"No,…I don't. But you were telling…me that that you do. What do you do Ryou?"

"I work at a convenience store down the street from my house. I restock the shelves."

"I'm sure your parents are proud of you. I wish…I could say the same thing about mine."

Kaoru looked sadly at his shoes, which barely fit him anymore. Ryou's gut feeling was to comfort the tall boy, and decided to go with it. He hugged Kaoru tightly and rubbed his back. If Boudreaux or any other PK's saw him, they'd be making fun of him when he made the move to stand up.

"Ha-Haseo?"

"I told you, my name's Ryou."

As Ryou said that, he stood up as tall as he could, and kissed Kaoru on the lips.

"I'm sorry! I-I-I don't know what I was thinking! It just sort of happened! I just-if you tell anyone about this, I'll PK you!"

Ryou backed away from Kaoru, but not before Kaoru took his arm and lightly tugged Ryou toward him. He bent down and kissed Ryou on the lips.

Ryou was having an internal argument with himself by now:1. Shove Kaoru off and run away screaming.2. …continue…3. Go…further…

The older boy's lips felt so soft, like were like the finest silk. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Ryou, which made him feel like he'd melt. He wanted to taste him; Ryou swiped his tongue on Kaoru's bottom lip, which he opened in mere seconds, and explored his mouth. Kaoru held Ryou closer, and Ryou wrapped him arms around the taller boy.

After awhile, they broke apart for much needed air. Ryou put his head on Kaoru's chest and listened to his quickened heartbeat, and Kaoru put his head on Ryou's.

"Haseo…I mean Ryou, are we…going out?"

"…I guess so."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

They had talked about many things before Ryou looked at his watch and nearly panicked.

"Crap! I'm really sorry, but I've got to go! I have to get some sleep before I go to work!"

"It's ok,…I'll see you tomorrow…Ryou."

Kaoru's lips met Ryou's one last time before Ryou dashed like a madman back to the train station. He didn't have to worry about his parents scolding him for not coming home earlier, it was only 10 minutes until 22:00 (10 p.m.), and his parents didn't live with him. But he did want to think things through. When he got home, he took a cold shower and after setting his alarm, fell into a coma-like sleep.

He woke up 5 minutes before his alarm, and turned it off. He got dressed and went downstairs to cook himself an actual meal.

'It's going to be a good day.'

Of course it was going to be good, after work he was not only going to an amusement park, but he was going with his boyfriend. Before he went to work he decided to check his mail on 'The World'. There was one message, it was Endrance's.

'Haseo, I was wondering if you could pick me up at my house. …My mom would like to meet you. She's glad I'm getting out of the house.'

Below was his address, or at least something that looked like it. Ryou copied it on a scrap piece of paper, and shoved it in his pocket; he turned off the computer, and started off to work.

Stacking shelves at a convenience store. Not the most entertaining job, but hell it pays the bills and it's pretty much the only job out there for high schools students that don't want to do much.

After work, Ryou just about ran to the train station. He didn't want to be late to pick up Kaoru, his parents always told him that it sets a bad impression. But the truth was, he just wanted to see Kaoru. He felt weird, it had only been a few months since he befriended 'Endrance', and he had just met Kaoru, yet he liked him so much that he wanted to see Kaoru as much as he could.

So, did he love him? Ryou wasn't sure, but he didn't care about that right now, he just wanted to see Kaoru. Maybe even kiss him again. Yeah, he'd kiss him. He liked the way Kaoru tasted. When he got to Kaoru's house, he rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes. He heard a lot of shuffling but no voices. Finally, the door opened; it was Kaoru.

"Oh,…Ryou. You're…early."

"Hi Kaoru. Um, where's your mom or dad?"

"My dad's working and…my mom's out shopping right now. …Come on in."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

Ryou and Kaoru both heard the nervousness in their voices. Kaoru stepped out of the doorway, and Ryou took off his shoes. Kaoru led them to the living room and sat down on the couch. Ryou sat down some space away from him, and grabbed his hand to hold it. Kaoru blushed at the action, but lightly rubbed Ryou's finger with his thumb. Ryou moved closer to Kaoru, and Kaoru put his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"So, do your parents know about…us yet?"

"…Yeah. When I got home, I told them. …My dad wasn't all that thrilled, and my mom was shocked. But they gave me their blessings. What about your parents?"

"I don't live with my parents, but I'll call 'em and tell 'em. My mom's been bugging me about dating someone. This outta make her happy."

Ryou kissed Kaoru's head, and rested his head atop Kaoru's.

That was the sight Kaoru's mom walked into. Not the normal one of her son on that demonic computer of his; no, she saw one of the cutest things ever. She smiled at this. Ryou snapped right up and bowed.

"Err…hi…um, what a lovely…home you have! I'm Haseo, I mean Misaki Ryou."

"Hello Ryou-chan. I'm so glad you're dating my son. You've done what no one else could do; Get my son off the computer. Hee hee."

Kaoru sighed as he stood up and walked over to his mother.

"Did you get them, mother?"

"I did. Here there are."

Ichinose-san (Kaoru's mother. I couldn't think of a name) handed a bag over to Kaoru, and he walked back to the couch and opened it. A shoebox cam out of the bag. Kaoru slipped on the new shoes and stood back up.

"So?" (Ichinose-san)

"They fit. Thank you mother. We're going to get going now."

"Alright. Well have fun. And take some money. I'm glad to have met you Ryou-chan."

Ichinose-san handed her son a lot of bills and headed into the kitchen with her other bags. Kaoru stuffed the money into his pocket, and headed toward the front door. Ryou decided then to snap out of his confusion and follow Kaoru to put on his shoes. Once his shoes were on, he took Kaoru's hand, and opened the door.

The streets were crowded with people, they could barely get through without bumping into someone. The train wasn't any better. Kaoru took the last seat open, and Ryou took hold of the bar next to him. They were nearly shocked when they got to the amusement park to find that there was next to no one there.

"You guys came at the right time. No line's or nothin' to worry about."

The ticket salesman sad as he sold them their tickets.

"Where is everyone?"

"They probably heard that the water park down the street was closing today due to the cold weather."

Ryou nodded and they walked in. They got a lot of attention from the few girls that were there. A lot of them giggled and waved, though one of them gave them a cat call.

'That was weirdly unnecessary.'

Ryou thought as he started back. Though he could understand. Kaoru had a model's look to him; tall, thin, and long hair. The only flaw he could see was a slight slouch, probably from the way he sat at the computer, in his posture. That was his guess at least. Kaoru just kept walking, oblivious to everything except Ryou.

'Maybe he isn't oblivious, maybe he just doesn't want to get himself involved with them.'

"Ryou, what kind of ride would you like to go on?"

Ryou liked Kaoru's voice, it was a nice crisp falsetto that felt like a cool breeze on a warm summer's day. Warm and refreshing.

"What'd you say Kaoru?"

"I asked you what rides you'd…like to go on."

"Anything's fine Kaoru. Do you have any preferences?"

"Rollercoasters…"

"Great! Let's go then."

Ryou and Kaoru stayed at the amusement park until about 20:00 (8 p.m.). They then decided to go and get something to eat, so they went to Ryou's house so he could cook.

"Why are we at you house Ryou?"

"I wanted to make sure you eat. It looks like you don't."

"No,…not really."

"Well, I'm going to start dinner, if you want to call your parents, the phone's on the wall to your right."

Ryou walked out of the room, and Kaoru moved to the phone. He dialed his number and waited.

"Ichinose."

"Hello mother. I'm over by…Ryou's house. He's…cooking for me."

"Aww! That's so sweet of him. Be sure to thank him. Are you staying over?"

"I'm not sure… It depends on what Ryou says."

"Alright, well have fun and be safe."

"…Yes mother."

Kaoru hung up, and walked into the kitchen. He half-expected Ryou to be in an apron, but he wasn't. Kaoru walked behind the smaller boy, who was chopping vegetables, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, err…hello."

"Mother wanted to know if I was…staying over."

Kaoru whispered into the younger boy's ear, who shivered.

"I'm not sure. If you'd like to you can."

Ryou was glad Kaoru couldn't see his face since he was blushing furiously. Kaoru began nibbling on his ear.

'What is he planning?! Does he not want to eat?! Does he want sex?! God that feels good…'

Kaoru could feel Ryou's body relax against his own. Kaoru wondered if Ryou could feel his…growth. Yeah, he was sure he could.

"Kaoru, **clears throat** I have to cook dinner. I don't want you to starve. Please?"

"…But it's so…boring, not having something to do while you're…cooking."

'When did he get so perverted? Was he always like this?'

"But I have to put dinner together. I promise we'll continue after, ok?"

"…Alright."

Kaoru walked out of the kitchen like a scolded puppy, head down and legs dragging. He really did want to play with Ryou, but he could understand where Ryou was coming from; He did look awfully skinny. Kaoru decided to lay on the sofa and relax.

Ryou on the other hand was leaning over the counter panting. He hadn't wanted to stop, but he was really hungry. He was sure Kaoru didn't want to hear his stomach growling if they made-out. Which brought Ryou's thoughts back to his last question,'Was Kaoru always this perverted?'

In 'The World', Endrance was the character who was quiet and obsessed with beauty. Kaoru was quiet, and stayed in his room. Though Ryou could understand why Kaoru was perverted if he just stayed in his room all day. Hell, Ryou would be too. Ryou snapped out of his musing, and got to work cooking.

It took about 15 minutes before Ryou was done cooking. He had decided to make his favorite fried rice dish.

"Kaoru, I'm done."

After a few minutes, Kaoru had not appeared, so Ryou decided to go get him. Ryou found him laying on the sofa sleeping. Ryou put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Kaoru, c'mon…time to eat."

"Hmm? Oh,…ok."

Kaoru stretched then yawned before getting up.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I wanted to make sure you'd eat."

"It's ok Ryou,…I'm glad you woke me."

They went into the kitchen and sat down to eat. Kaoru began to pick at his food rather than eat it.

"Kaoru, you have to eat it. Otherwise, we won't…play."

Kaoru glared at his food, and began to eat it.

'Good. I'm glad he's eating now.'

After a good 20 minutes, both boys had their plates clean, or clean enough. After clearing the table, and cleaning the dishes the boys went into the living room, turned on the T.V., and sat next to each other. Well, that's how they started out until Kaoru motioned Ryou on top of him. Ryou sat on Kaoru's lap, facing him, and gently kissed him. Kaoru, however, didn't want to play nicely. Kaoru nipped Ryou's lip and Ryou opened his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Kaoru groped Ryou's ass.

"Mmm…Kaoru…"

Kaoru brought his mouth back to Ryou's ear and licked it.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"You…you feel really good."

"You mean when I do this?"

Kaoru grinded up against Ryou, and he felt Kaoru's erection. They both moaned as Ryou grinded down on Kaoru.

"Aah…Ryou…"

Ryou moved his mouth to Kaoru's neck, and nibbled it.

"Haaah…Ryou…"

Kaoru straightened his neck for better access and groped Ryou's ass more. Ryou began to grind upon Kaoru consistently, and Kaoru mirrored his actions.

"I…I want you…" (Ryou)

Kaoru opened Ryou's pants and began to pump his cock. Ryou moaned as he opened Kaoru's pants and pumped his cock. This continued until Ryou stopped pumping Kaoru's cock.

"What's wrong…Ryou?"

Kaoru, however, did not stop, rather he teased Ryou by pumping slowly.

"Nnh…Kaoru…I-I want you…in me."

"Are you sure…Ryou?"

"Yes…I want you."

Ryou wrapped his legs around Kaoru's waist, and Kaoru took Ryou to his room. Ryou's bedroom was painted black with crimson carpeting. There was a computer in the corner, and a king-sized bed in the other. Ryou bucked against Kaoru when he stood still to take in his surroundings. Ryou's bucking snapped Kaoru out of his musings and he remembered his horny lover in his arms.

"I'm sorry…I was…"

Kaoru began before Ryou cut him off with a savage kiss. Kaoru pinned Ryou against the wall and bucked against him. They both moaned as they removed their pants and shirts and continued bucking.

"Do you…have…any salve?"

"No…I don't. …I'll buy some at…work."

"Oh…then this…may hurt."

Kaoru stuck a few fingers in Ryou's mouth, who licked them, then put two in Ryou's entrance. Ryou moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Kaoru inserted another finger.

"Aaaah…Kaoru…"

Kaoru too that as permission to go ahead. Kaoru then moved the tip of his cock, after removing his fingers, to Ryou's entrance, and glided himself in. Ryou swallowed his scream, and whimpered in pain.

"Are you..alright? …I can stop if you'd like me to."

"I'm not used to this. But…don't stop…I want this so much."

Kaoru pushed in deeper and Ryou moaned as a flood of pleasure overwhelmed the pain.

"Ryou,…do you really…like this that much?"

"Oh god, of course I do."

'I'm glad. I don't think I can stop myself if he doesn't."

Ryou nibbled Kaoru's ear and he began to pump himself as Kaoru moaned.

"Ryou,…I'm so close."

"I am too, Kaoru."

The boys both tensed up, trying to hold it in, but the pleasure was too great as they spilled their seed in/on the other. Kaoru removed himself from Ryou with a hiss as they collapsed on the ground panting. Ryou looked down at Kaoru's stomach which was covered with his seed.

"I'm sorry. …I'll give you a towel for that."

"It's alright. …I don't mind that you did. But yes,…I would like a towel."

"Alright. You stay here, and I'll get you a wet towel, then we can look for some pajamas that will actually fit you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow. **Jaw drops** 2,978 words, including my upper authoress notes and disclaimer. And nine Microsoft. Word. Pages. **THAT **is a new record. And yet something I never want to do again. I guess I shouldn't have said that I'd make this chapter the Yaoi. **Sighs** Oh well. What's done is done. So yeah, people **PLEASE** don't flame me. I'm kind of worried that someone will, and I'll have to do something about that. **Looks up at yaoi**But if nothing else, I'll go onto another website or something and post it there. Yawns I hope those that read this liked it. Also, apparently I have a vote for BoxSakaki. So that's BoxSakaki, HiiragixMatsu, and KuhnxSilabus. Who else? God the first two are going to be difficult if I do them. But it'll be a fun challenge I guess. Well please review, and don't kill me for MY FIRST YAOI SCENE! I'm begging you! Alright! I love you all! Ta ta for now! Kisses all around! **Mumbles** I still can't believe I posted and wrote that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! How are you all doing?! Whoo! Who's ready for another chapter, just add water! (Warning: Do not add water to computer, may cause overload or really cool explosions that can blow up your house-type-thing!) So, yeah, I'm sorry I took so long. I didn't mean to, but I'm limited as to where I can write my story (so far my Algebra and English classes are the best since I sit in a corner AWAY from just about everyone). But here it is, chapter 5! And thank you Akumarayne for the helpful tidbit, but I'm going to but in the details and to how someone spoke to another (or whatever people call it. I don't exactly know the correct term for it.) in the next chapter. I want to try and get this out ASAP! But I will do it in the next chapter, so don't think it was all for naught! Thank you! **Bows**

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//G.U. and writing these is stupid. Sad to say I don't own it, and I don't believe you do either (aside from the game) and if that came out in a bitchy tone, I didn't mean it. Don't hate me!

Recap:

The boys both tensed up, trying to hold it in, but the pleasure was too great as they spilled their seed in/on the other. Kaoru removed himself from Ryou with a hiss as they collapsed on the ground panting. Ryou looked down at Kaoru's stomach which was covered with his seed.

"I'm sorry. …I'll give you a towel for that."

"It's alright. …I don't mind that you did. But yes,…I would like a towel."

"Alright. You stay here, and I'll get you a wet towel, then we can look for some pajamas that will actually fit you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You…you mean I can…stay over Ryou?"

"Yeah. I'd feel really bad if I kicked you out right after we…did it, and I really want you to stay with me."

Kaoru lifted Ryou's chin, and kissed him lightly. Ryou put his head on Kaoru's chest , who in turn put his head on Ryou's and kissed it. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Ryou yawned.

"I'm sorry. I'm really tired. C'mon let's get you some pajamas and that towel."

Ryou stood up, quickly put on his boxers with the Grim Reaper on them (Kaoru chuckled at the irony), moved over to a dresser and tossed some blue and brown flannel pants at Kaoru's feet. Kaoru pulled up his silky blue boxers, and pulled up the pants. The pant legs' ended somewhere around his calve, but it didn't matter to Kaoru. All he cared about was that he was in Ryou's clothes, and soon to be sleeping with him.

Ryou quickly walked to the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth and gave it to Kaoru who wiped his stomach. Ryou then looked for a shirt that Kaoru would like. After cleaning his stomach, Kaoru took advantage of Ryou's dropped guard, and put his arms around the smaller teen. Ryou was startled, but asked,

"What kind of shirt do you want?"

"I'm fine…it's not that cold."

"Alright, but if you want, you can use my hoodie. It's on the chair next to the computer."

"Alright. …Thanks Ryou."

Kaoru kissed Ryou's neck, and Ryou spun around to hug Kaoru.

"Want to go to bed now or…?

"Sure. It's…getting pretty late."

Kaoru released Ryou, and took his hand. They walked to Ryou's bed, and laid down. Ryou laid down on his side, and Kaoru put his arm around Ryou's waist, and snuggled up to him. Or spooned if you'd prefer.

"Good night Kaoru."

"…Good night Ryou."

The next morning Ryou woke when his cell phone, which he kept on his night stand a few feet away, began to vibrate. He didn't want to wake his sleeping lover, so he limped as quickly as he could due to his aching bum. Someone had sent him a text message. He clicked the OK button, and tried to recall the sender. …It was Tomonari. He read on:

"Hey Ryou. Fun party, no? Anyway we're chillin' again today. We're meeting up at the arcade again. We'd love to have you come again, and uh…bring your 'hot date'. Winks We're meeting at 14:00 (2:00). SakuBo's coming."

Ryou then looked at the clock on his cell, it was 11:42. He went back into the bed and snuggled into Kaoru's warmth.

"…Who was it?"

"Oh, you're awake? I'm sorry. It was Kuhn, he wanted to know if we wanted to go with him and some others to an arcade. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I'd like to learn more about your friends, Ryou. That is…if you want to meet them."

"It really doesn't matter to me Kaoru. But I do kind of need to take a shower. Do you want one?"

"…I'll make due."

"Alright. Well I'm going in now. Feel free to anything in the house."

"Thank you…I will."

Kaoru kissed Ryou before he got off the bed, took his cell phone and walked to the bathroom. Kaoru waited until he heard the shower begin to strike. He got off the bed as well and walked into the hallway. He waited a few more minutes until he knocked on the bathroom door. Ryou appeared at the door, minutes later, with a towel around his waist and his hair sticking to his face.

"Wh-what?"

"I decided…I want to take a shower."

"And you don't want a separate one I take it?"

"…No."

Ryou deeply blushed as he noted Kaoru's catty smile.

"Alright, hurry up, the water's getting cold!"

"Alright,…Ryou."

Ryou dropped his towel on the towel rack, and got into the soothingly warm shower while Kaoru removed his pants and boxers. Ryou began washing his hair, until a second pair of hands began massaging his scalp.

'When the hell'd he get in here?! I didn't hear the shower door open or anything! And why's he washing my hair anyway?!'

Kaoru kissed Ryou's forehead before saying,

"I'll do you,…you'll do me."

Ryou blushed an even deeper shade of red as his mind took a nosedive into the gutter. True he had slept with Kaoru and they were going out, but he couldn't help but blush at the 'could-be-taken-as-a' sexual comment. Kaoru noticed Ryou's color change, and moved the back of his hand to Ryou's forehead while asking,

"Are you feeling ok…? Do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm…just embarrassed is all."

"…You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I've already seen it. It's cute…"

Ryou blush became deeper (if it was even humanly possible), and rinsed his hair.

"That's not what I was thinking about! And it's not cute! It's manly!"

"Of course it is."

Kaoru cooed as he kissed Ryou's lips. Ryou bit Kaoru's lip in defiance, and Kaoru shoved Ryou against the wall.

"…Play nice, or I won't."

Ryou scoffed as he pushed Kaoru back. He began pumping Kaoru's cock as he whispered in his ear,

"No."

Ryou shoved Kaoru against the wall, and kneeled on the floor. Ryou licked Kaoru's shaft before sticking it in his mouth.

"Ah…Ryou…Oh…"

Kaoru moaned and arched his back. At this Ryou removed Kaoru's cock, and began licking his balls. Kaoru moaned louder and shuddered. Ryou moved his mouth back to Kaoru's cock, and began to pump himself.

"Oh…Ryou…I'm close."

Ryou sped up his pace and Kaoru came in Ryou's mouth. Ryou swallowed as he came too.

"Oh god Ryou…that was…you were amazing."

Ryou scoffed as he licked his lips. He then replied in a 'I'm awesome tone',

"I know"

Ryou grabbed his shampoo, and put some in Kaoru's hair. He stood on his tip-toes and massaged it into Kaoru's hair gently, who kissed Ryou lightly. Kaoru put his hair under the water, and washed away the shampoo.

"Alright, let's go."

"Hm, yes…let's."

Ryou turned off the water, and grabbed a towel for both himself and Kaoru.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright. That's it for now. I know it's short, but it's as far as I've gotten, and I thought it would be time for a new chapter. I'm sorry if the shower scene was short, but it's as good as I can get when I'm paranoid that my Algebra teacher will read over my shower when he's checking my homework. It does scare me. I don't want something like **THAT** to get caught by him, and he's already gotten close to reading it when I'm copying stuff off the board. I fear for my work! But anyway, I'm going to make sure that the next chapter is longer than this one. I hope you liked this one though. And I'll try and get some more couplings in here. So far I've got PirosxYata, BoxSakaki, SilabusxKuhn x2, KuhnxHaseo (onesided), and HiiragixMatsu. If you want to see your couple in here, please speak up. Ok, until next time! Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't mean for it to take that long, I just haven't been able to write on the weekends (I have no ideas other than I've been severely busy) so I've only been able to write in Algebra and the newly added Psychology! Yay! Applause. But anyway, I doubt this will make up for the wait, but it's a set-up for a chapter that will! I'm guessing, but will make the next one as long as need be! And, I added some overdue comedy. Let there be humor! Also, before I get into the story, I made decision that this will take place after all the AIDA and Cubia problems…which would explain for Ryou's constant niceness. Well, I must start that of the typing, and you must start that of the reading. See you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own. However if I did own,…I believe you all know just what exactly I'd do. Oh yes, the smexy yaoi smut. Yummy.

Recap:

Ryou grabbed his shampoo, and put some in Kaoru's hair. He stood on his tip-toes and massaged it into Kaoru's hair gently, who kissed Ryou lightly. Kaoru put his hair under the water, and washed away the shampoo.

"Alright, let's go."

"Hm, yes…let's."

Ryou turned off the water, and grabbed a towel for both himself and Kaoru.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaoru walked out of the bathroom, headed toward the phone and dialed in his number.

"Ichinose." A female voice answered.

"Hello mother, Ryou and I…are going out again. I won't be home until later." Kaoru explained.

"Oh! Alright! Well you two have fun, and thank Ryou for letting you spend the night." Kaoru's mom exclaimed joyously.

"Yes mother. …Goodbye." Kaoru breathed and hung up the phone.

Kaoru walked back to Ryou's room and opened the door. Ryou was zippering up his pants, not bothering to have put on a shirt yet. He mentally scolded himself for not arriving earlier, he wanted to see Ryou's cute little butt. Kaoru blushed and chuckled quietly behind his hand.

"What's up?" Ryou asked as he moved to the dresser to find a shirt.

"…Nothing. Mother says 'Thank you' for letting me stay over." Kaoru answered in a gentle tone.

"Alright. Do you want to borrow a shirt?" Ryou asked.

"Sure. …I would be honored." Kaoru answered and whispered the last part, thankfully Ryou didn't notice.

Ryou grabbed a shirt for himself, a black shirt with a hooded figure carrying a scythe, and opened the shelf more so Kaoru could see his choices. He went through the shirts, and decided to go with a dark blue long sleeve. Ryou looked Kaoru over and decided to ask,

"Do you want to borrow one of my hoodies? You might get cold, and I think I have a hoodie that'll fit you."

"It doesn't matter much to me. If you want me to, I will." Kaoru answered.

Ryou's eyes darted around the room before stopping on another dresser, Ryou looked back to Kaoru and replied,

"Yeah. I do want you to wear one."

Ryou walked to the dresser, and dug out a black hoodie with roses wrapped around a silver cross. He mentally laughed at the irony in the choice for roses. Kaoru picked up on it and remarked,

"You…know me so well, yet…we've only slept with each other…last night."

"Just put it on." Ryou said while stifling a laugh, trying to keep up his tough guy image, and slightly failing.

"As you wish." Kaoru mock-bowed and put on the hoodie.

"Shut up!" Ryou said as he half-heartedly glared and gently shoved Kaoru, then continued "Anyway, c'mon let's go!"

Ryou held out his hand as he walked to the front door picking up his wallet and keys. Kaoru took Ryou's hand and they walked out the door. They walked down the street and felt eyes upon them; Ryou put on his tough-guy face, and Kaoru never really cared anyway. They didn't feel the need to hide their relationship, and it's not like they were flaunting it.

They were just like any other heterosexual couple holding hands, why was everyone staring at them? It wasn't like they were making out in an alley, or even doing it in said alley; they were just holding hands.

'Though that alley does sound like a good idea…' Ryou thought as he mentally hit himself to get his mind out of the gutter.

"So, what do you suppose we're going to do after we meet Kuhn and the others…at the arcade?" Kaoru asked turning his face and lowering his gaze to meet his young lover's eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure. I guess we'll find out when we get there." Ryou answered, shrugging his shoulders yet keeping his eyes straight ahead.

He wanted to look at Kaoru, really he did, but he was sure that they'd start kissing and the crowds would start stoning them…or something. Kaoru frowned and looked away, he then sullenly asked,

"What's wrong Ryou?" he then swiped his hair out of his face.

Ryou could've sworn that he heard at least 20 girls, within a mile radius, faint and hit the ground at the same time.

"I'm just…a bit tired. That's all." Ryou answered as he blushed.

Ryou's body froze as he just remembered something,

'Bo's going to be there, but that means…Saku will be too.'

Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat, and tightened his grip on Kaoru's hand. To hell with Saku! Kaoru chose Ryou and vice versa! He'd destroy anyone who'd get in the way of their relationship!

But what about Atoli…or Shino? Would he honestly destroy their friendships just to keep his newly made relationship? He knew the blonde cleric, or Chigusa, had feelings for Haseo, probably Ryou too, but he just didn't feel the same, or want to hurt her.

And Shino? She had just woken from her coma, and she was his first love. Hell, he still had feelings for her, but Ryou was sure that Shino had feelings for Ovan. …Didn't she? Yeah, she probably did. Honestly, who wouldn't want that man-of-mystery?

Ryou was brought back to reality when Kaoru squeezed Ryou's hand back. Kaoru lightly kissed the back of Ryou's hand and gave a reassuring smile while saying,

"…Don't worry Ryou. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah you're right." Ryou said, but then mentally added 'Besides if it isn't, I can always PK anyone who tries to ruin today.'

Ryou's good mood continued until they arrived and a certain strawberry blonde boy ran up and glomped Kaoru while shouting,

"Master En!"

Ryou mentally thanked himself for letting go of Kaoru's hand after exiting the train. He didn't want Saku yelling at him, nor did he want a headache. Especially since he forgot to bring his headache medicine. Saku let go of Kaoru and turned to glare at Ryou.

"Who are you and why were you walking with Maser En?" Saku spat venomously at him.

"Nice to see you too Saku. How's Bo?" Ryou greeted through gritted teeth.

"Oh, it's you Haseo. Bo's alright. He's really excited to meet you, I don't know why though." Saku replied in a less-than ecstatic way.

Saku turned back to Kaoru and grabbed his hand. As she/he practically dragged him (or at least as much as much as an 11 year could drag a 20 year old) Saku began to ramble off to Kaoru about how sexy he is, and noble he was to walk with such lowly people.

"Stupid Saku." Ryou muttered to himself as Yuuichi (Silabus) and Tomonari (Kuhn) came up and put their arms around Ryou's neck and walk him towards the arcade.

When Ryou entered the arcade, he was not yet ready for the sheer terror that awaited him. There was not way to prevent the horror from happening, he was stuck in between Yuuichi and Tomonari with no way of escape. His eyes widened as he watched, in slow motion, as both Kouta (Gaspard) and Saku glomped him.

"I take it you're Bo,…huh?" Ryou asked as he looked down at the strawberry blonde.

Yuuichi and Tomonari released Ryou, and the blonde looked up and replied,

"Uh huh! I'm sorry Saku said all those mean things to you Haseo."

"I'm used to it. But you can call me Ryou." Ryou said as both Bo and Kouta let go of him.

"Ok. My name's Iori. But if you want to call me Bo, that's fine too." Iori answered as he grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope that satisfies you all until my next chapter is up. Honestly, I was typing this, and I got all the way up until the end of my notebook (which is about where Iori says "I'm sorry Saku said all those mean things to you.") and I gasped and went "OMG I'm not done yet!" So I was making crap up to finish. Oops! Sweatdrops and rubs back of head. Oh well. And if I haven't said this yet (and I doubt I did) I owe all my thanks for information of names and ages to .Hack/wiki! Yay knowledge! I'm going to try and post up the next chapter as soon as I can. Preferably around winter break…and probably another chapter during winter break. Which'll be next week! Yay! Alright. I'm off to wander around the internet and probably read more smexy yaoi smut! Tee hee! Until next time, let's hear it for yaoi pairings! Yay! And in case you're all wondering yes that is my view on homosexuality, and I'm being randomly hyper because I'm drowning out random emotions with sugar! Yay!


	7. Truth or Dare From Hell!

Hello again everyone! Yes, I decided to do yet another of my wonderful updates. JK But, yes I've decided to update yet again since I was taking a long amount of time for chapters. So yes, in this chapter I've decided to do 'TRUTH OR DARE FROM HELL'. Basically meaning that everyone's screwed due to this game of Truth or Dare, but it will also lead to a lot of fun plot twists and life-altering questions; Sort of. …Nevertheless! But I will tell you that there will be 'Seven Minutes In Heaven'. Winks. For those that don't know what it means, basically two people are stuck someplace (normally in a closet) and they kiss and stuff for seven minutes until the others come and get them. Hee hee. I thought it'd be a very fun idea to go along with my Truth or Dare. And also, I do not hate Saku (even though it may seem that way in the story) she's up there on the list of favorite characters. Be warned, possible OOC-ness! Well, on with the writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//G.U., but if I did…I think you get the idea from the last posts I put up about it.

Recap:

"I take it you're Bo,…huh?" Ryou asked as he looked down at the strawberry blonde.

Yuuichi and Tomonari released Ryou, and the blonde looked up and replied,

"Uh huh! I'm sorry Saku said all those mean things to you Haseo."

"I'm used to it. But you can call me Ryou." Ryou said as both Bo and Kouta let go of him.

"Ok. My name's Iori. But if you want to call me Bo, that's fine too." Iori answered as he grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, so what exactly are we going to do?" Ryou asked as he turned to see who exactly had come.

He could see Yuuichi (Silabus), Kouta (Gaspard), Tomonari (Kuhn), Chigusa (Atoli), Iori (SakuBo), Kaoru (Endrance), and Reiko (Pi) who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ryou's right, what are we doing?" Reiko asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was thinking we go back to my apartment and we play some 'Truth or Dare'!" Tomonari exclaimed and threw his hands in the air.

Everyone mostly sweatdropped, except for Kouta and Iori who cheered.

"Alright. Tomonari, when did you lose your sanity?" Ryou asked as he tried his best not to smack some sense into the other boy.

"He's right. We're not in grade school anymore, well aside from Kouta and Iori." Reiko added.

"I think it sounds like fun. I'm in." Chigusa said as she walked towards Tomonari.

"Me too. Saku says she'll play as well." Iori agreed as he too walked towards Tomonari.

"Me too! I haven't played Truth or Dare in forever!" Kouta said as he followed Iori.

"Me either. I'm in." Yuuichi thought aloud as he moved closer toward Tomonari.

Kaoru, Ryou and Reiko all looked at each other and shrugged. Hell, it wasn't like they had anything better to do. They walked towards Tomonari, none of them knew what they had gotten themselves into.

As they arrived at Tomonari's apartment, Tomonari directed them to his living room. Everyone except Reiko, who sat on a chair near them, sat on the floor.

"Alright, so who wants to start?" Tomonari asked as he scanned the group.

No one from the group raised their hand.

"No one? Alright, I'll go. Hmm…Ryou, truth or dare?" Tomonari asked as everyone's eyes were on Ryou.

"…Truth." Ryou paused before answering.

"Heh. So, are you and Kaoru going out?" Tomonari asked as everyone gasped in surprise.

Ryou looked to Kaoru, who nodded, before answering,

"Yeah, we are. Anyway…Yuuichi, truth or dare?"

Yuuichi as well as the others gave him a shocked look. Yuuichi knew whichever he chose would be bad, so he had to choose carefully.

"…Erm. I…truth." Yuuichi answered, hoping it was the right choice.

"Do you like someone in here?" Ryou asked sourly.

"…Well…I kind of do." Yuuichi looked around scared while answering, hoping his eyes didn't land on that person in particular.

"Who is it Yuuichi?" Kouta asked, happily looking at Yuuichi.

"He can't say. The rules are that people only have to answer one question per turn." Iori said as he tried to get Yuuichi out of his 'corner', who mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

Mostly everyone 'aww'd' as Yuuichi continued,

"Alright, so, Reiko, truth or dare?"

"Whatever, dare." Reiko answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Alright, I dare you to…tell us who you like." Yuuichi said as he grinned to himself.

"What!? I don't like anyone!" Reiko exclaimed as her face began to match her hair color.

"You have to answer, or you'll get a dare that's worse." Kouta responded with a childish grin on his face that matched Yuuichi's.

"I'm being serious, I don't like anyone!" Reiko reasoned.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to say…it's me isn't it." Tomonari grinned as a sly grin slowly slid onto his face.

"Yes…what!? I mean no!" Reiko yelled out as she hid her severely reddened face in shame.

Everyone began laughing as a tiny voice squeaked out,

"Kaoru, truth or dare?"

Kaoru looked at Reiko, and answered without missing a beat,

"Dare."

"Hmm…no you'd like that too much…hmm. Go the rest of the day without speaking to Ryou." Reiko decided with a bitchy grin.

"That's crap Reiko!" Ryou yelled out.

"No, that's a dare." Reiko answered happily.

"I'll do it." Kaoru replied.

"What!? Kaoru!?" Ryou asked shocked.

Kaoru kept his eyes focused on Reiko as he added,

"But I'm only doing this so I don't have to do anything worse."

Understanding flashed in Ryou's eyes as he nodded. Kaoru wasn't dumb, no. Kaoru was a brilliant strategist.

Kaoru turned to Kouta and asked,

"Truth…or dare?"

"Dare!" Kouta answered happily, finally getting a turn.

"Avenge me." Kaoru said, knowing the child would be forming a plan shortly.

"Yes sir!" Kouta answered happily as he mock-saluted and turned to Iori and asked,

"Saku, truth or dare?"

"Saku says dare, and that there's no dare she can't do." Iori answered.

"Alright, I dare you…to…stop bothering Kaoru so much." Kouta said with a catty grin.

Iori lowered his head and closed his eyes, he then suddenly began yelling,

"What?! You can't do this to me! I won't stand for it!"

"Saku's back…" Ryou said under his breath.

"I can do it, it's my dare. Unless you want me to dare you to stay at least 5 feet away from him."  
Kouta responded while blushing slightly.

Chigusa caught this, and chuckled to herself.

"Fine. I'll take it. Chigusa, truth or dare?" Saku asked, a plan going through her mind as she crossed her arms over her chest. (Note: We know that Iori's body is that of a guy's, but I was having a problem deciding if when Saku took over it would be he, she, or they. So I just decided to go with she. Sorry for the confusion.)

"Well,…um, dare I guess." Chigusa guessed, putting her hand to her mouth and blushing.

"Heh heh heh. I dare you to play '7 Minutes in Heaven' with Ryou." Saku chuckled as she glared at Ryou.

"You're joking…right?" Ryou asked while looking at Chigusa.

Chigusa gasped and took a double-take at Saku and then asked,

"But I…I can't. I mean Ryou has a boyfriend. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm completely sure. I mean I can always dare you to do something worse to Ryou." Saku answered.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Ryou asked, getting slightly irritated.

"No, I'm not." Saku answered.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Ryou said as he shot Kaoru a disappointed look.

"Uh…yeah…ok." Chigusa whispered with fear; looking back and forth at everyone, but stopping on Kaoru who gave her an irritated glare.

As Ryou and Chigusa entered Tomonari's room, all his closets were small and full of junk, Ryou asked,

"Do you really want to do this?"

"…Well, I want to,…but it wouldn't be right since you and Kaoru are dating. I don't want you or him to hate me. Could we just possibly talk or something?" Chigusa mumbled, blushing deeply.

"Yeah, that's fine. What would you like to talk about?" Ryou asked, a large weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Well, I was wondering how'd your meeting yesterday with Kaoru go?" Chigusa asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Well, actually I met him after I left you guys Friday. It was at a park. He was on the swings when I got there. At first I thought he was a girl." Ryou chuckled to himself as he explained.

"Really? I did too actually." Chigusa admitted as she too laughed.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one. Anyway, Kaoru and I talked for awhile, until he kissed me. …To be truthful, it was my first kiss." Ryou chuckled sadly to himself.

"It's alright. I've never been kissed and I'm 16." Chigusa said as she looked down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be kissed. But I've got you beat, I'm 17." Ryou said as he tried to comfort her.

Chigusa looked out the door as her eyes widened, she added very softly,

"Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry."

And with that, Chigusa threw her arms around Ryou's neck and crushed her lips against his.

"Aww. Look at the love birds. And here I thought you'd just be in here talking quietly for 7 minutes. Oh Master En…" Saku said in sing-song as she caught the two in their kiss.

Chigusa removed herself from Ryou with tears threatening to leave her eyes as she apologized,

"I'm so sorry. I saw Iori's shadow on the wall and it just…I don't know…happened. You don't hate me, do you?"

"I don't hate you, in fact I'm grateful that you did that. I don't know about you, but I don't want Saku to make us do something worse. Besides, I'm sure Kaoru will understand." Ryou replied as he hugged Chigusa.

"It's alright. But I have to admit, I'm jealous of Kaoru since he gets someone who kisses so…good." Chigusa nearly whispered while blushing deeply and looking down at her lap.

Ryou looked down as well and sighed,

"He gets all my problems too."

Meanwhile in the living room, Kaoru was getting different kinds of looks ever since Saku finished explaining what she had seen.

"I'm sorry that Saku made big brother do that. She won't say sorry either. So should I go get them, it's been about 7 minutes?" Iori asked after having 'changed' back.

"They might think you're still Saku, I'll get them." Yuuichi said, getting up from the floor and walking over to the room.

"Don't worry about it Iori. …It's alright." Kaoru said softly.

"Thanks Ma-er Kaoru. I'm sorry. Saku's habits rub off on me sometimes." Iori said as he looked down at his lap in embarrassment.

"You may find this embarrassing Kaoru, did you and Ryou…well, you know?" Tomonari asked.

"Did they what?" Kouta asked, completely oblivious.

"It's nothing Kouta. Tomonari, couldn't you be a bit more inconspicuous?" Reiko sighed taking Iori and Kouta's hand.

"No. Where are you going?" Tomonari asked while grinning.

"To the kitchen. We're getting snacks." Reiko answered while taking the boys into the kitchen.

"Anyway, so, have you guys done it?" Tomonari asked again.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, interested in the reason.

"I don't know if the others noticed, but Ryou's been walking with a slight limp, and that's the sign on anal." Tomonari smiled while asking.

"Yeah and? I can walk with a limp if I want to. Maybe I've just had a Charlie Horse all day. Doesn't have to mean I've had sex." Ryou answered, trying to hide his blush and failing at it.

"Tomonari did you ask if they've done it?! I don't believe you! Don't bring up those things. If they want to talk about it, that's up to them. You're not supposed to start those types of conversations." Yuuichi was blushing deeply as he went over and punched Tomonari in the head.

Chigusa had stopped walking after hearing the word 'sex', her blush deepened, if at all possible, and fainted.

"Oh jeez. Chigusa, wake up. Yuuichi help me out." Ryou said as he and Yuuichi picked up Chigusa and carried her back into Tomonari's room.

"You guys did, didn't you." Tomonari asked while poking Kaoru in the shoulder.

"You won't stop until you get an answer…will you?" Kaoru asked while swatting at the offending finger.

"Nope." Tomonari answered enthusiastically.

"…Fine. But if you repeat it, I will kill you. Yes, we had…sex. Now will you stop annoying me?" Kaoru answered quietly, hoping no one else caught the confession.

"Sure. Hmm, do you think we're still going to continue 'Truth or Dare'? Yuuichi,…where's Ryou?" Tomonari asked as he saw Yuuichi walking out of his room.

"He's sitting on the chair next to your bed holding Chigusa's hand. He had mumbled something about not being able to leave a passed out girl alone." Yuuichi answered as he sat on a chair.

Kaoru frowned as he leaned back onto his arms. Just then Reiko, Iori and Kouta walked out of the kitchen carrying glasses of juice. Reiko looked around and asked,

"Where are Chigusa and Ryou? Didn't you get them Yuuichi?"

"Chigusa fainted, and Ryou's watching over her." Tomonari answered before taking a swig from his juice.

Reiko turned to Kaoru before continuing,

"I'm sorry today's turning against you and Ryou. If it's any consolation to you I'll go make a sake run."

"It's alright. …I knew our relationship would have its problems. Don't worry about it too much." Kaoru answered while looking at the clock, it was 17:27 (5:27), and Ryou would have to leave soon so he could get ready for school.

Iori and Kouta looked at the clock too and gasped,

"I've got to go!" They both said in unison as they ran to and out the door.

"You really like him huh?" Reiko asked, her voice softening.

Ryou was beginning to walk out of the room when he heard Reiko's question, he paused at the door frame and waited.

"No, I don't like him. I love him." Kaoru replied as he turned towards Ryou and smiled.

"Ryou, what do you have to say to that?" Tomonari asked.

Ryou smiled back and replied,

"I love Kaoru back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Awwwwww! Look at the fluffiness! It's sooooooo cute! X3 I just HAD to end it at that! Grins and sighs. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to keep everybody in character, but it's hard to tell what their characters are like out of the game. I mean hell, Boudreaux could be as gentle as a kitten outside of the game. YOU NEVER KNOW! Hee hee! That would be funny to meet a kitten-like Boudreaux outside of the game. I'd laugh, and I'm sure you guys would too. Anyway, I'll try to repost sometime next week since I'm off of school! Yippee! Well later!


	8. Chapter 8 Plus

Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I didn't mean to, it's just that my winter break's been so…eventful. My friend from Atlanta, I'll call her Temari, came up to visit, so my one friend, I'll call her Lori, and I got together and chilled out. She got us these awesome presents for X-mas and if she ever reads this, Thanks! And I told Jolteon and Vaporeon you said Goodbye. Inside joke, sorry. So by request, I dedicate this chapter, or most of it, to the anonymous commenter 'Cherry'.

Disclaimer ('Cause I feel I need to): I do not own .Hack//G.U. I do, however, own this story and plot line. And Jolteon and Vaporeon toy figurines.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Previously…

"You really like him huh?" Reiko asked, her voice softening.

Ryou was beginning to walk out of the room when he heard Reiko's question, he paused at the door frame and waited.

"No, I don't like him. I love him." Kaoru replied as he turned towards Ryou and smiled.

"Ryou, what do you have to say to that?" Tomonari asked.

Ryou smiled back and replied,

"I love Kaoru back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everyone in which had a smile on their face as Ryou looked to the clock.

"Crap! I gotta go! Kaoru, you coming?" Ryou asked as he stopped midway on his dash to the door.

Kaoru looked towards Reiko, who nodded, then back at Ryou and replied,

"…Yes."

Kaoru got up and nodded at everyone before walking swiftly, yet gracefully, towards Ryou who was quickly putting on his shoes. They began on their trek back to the train when Ryou broke the silence,

"So, do you want me to drop you off at home, or do you want to go on your own?"

"What do you prefer to do,…Ryou?" Kaoru asked, contemplating his choice.

"Well, I'd like to take you home, but I can't stay over all that long. Is that alright with you?" Ryou asked, taking Kaoru's hand.

"Yes.. That's fine with me." Kaoru answered, then continued, "Ryou,…may I have your cell phone number?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Ryou said as he recited his cell number.

Kaoru stuck his hand in his pocket and took out his cell phone. He quickly punched in the numbers, plus some more for the name, and put it away.

'When did he have that? It didn't look like he had his cell in his pocket.' Ryou perplexed.

After getting off the train and passing the park Kaoru broke the silence,

"When will you be on?"

"Be on?" Ryou asked, wondering what Kaoru meant.

"The World. When will you be on?" Kaoru asked again after clarifying himself.

"Oh. I don't have work tomorrow, so probably around 4:30." Ryou answered.

"Alright, I'll be waiting then." Kaoru said as they walked to his door, then continued, "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Ryou mused then kissed Kaoru goodnight before walking back to the train.

Kaoru leaned against the front door and put his fingers to his lips, he mused quietly,

"4:30."

Kaoru opened the door and took off his shoes.

"Ah, Kaoru-chan you're home! How were your dates?" Mrs. Ichinose beamed as she exited the kitchen.

"They were…fine, mother." Kaoru said as he put on his slippers then continued, "Where's father?"

"Oh you know your father, always working late. The office is keeping him for a late shift. They're doing a new project and need him to stay. Oh! Would you like some dinner?" Mrs. Ichinose offered.

"I'll take it to my room, I'm going to bed soon." Kaoru answered.

Oh? Alright then. I'll go make you a plate then. Will you be in your room?" Mrs. Ichinose asked, a bit taken back by his response.

"No, it's alright. I'll make one myself." Kaoru answered, stunning his mother.

Kaoru walked into the kitchen and grabbed a clean plate from the cupboard and headed to the stovetop. He picked up some rice, vegetables, and some meat and headed back to his room leaving behind his stunned mother. He would've stayed and talked to her, but he didn't want to overwhelm her. He figured he'd take one drastic change at a time.

Once in his room he sat at his desk. He glanced at his computer that remained untouched and still on. The pleasant humming of the computer called him. Kaoru unplugged his headset and turned off the computer.

'Evil computer.' Kaoru thought as he began to eat.

Once he had finished, Kaoru looked to his alarm clock net to his bed, which read 7:31. It was too early to go to bed, and he was having enough problems resisting the urge to go on the computer. He plopped down, in the most graceful way, on his bed and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he propped himself on his elbow, and looked at the clock again; 3:23. Kaoru groaned and laid back on the bed. His body had gotten used to waking up around 3:30 so he could play 'The World'. Kaoru looked over at his desk, he felt a tug, in his mind, towards the computer. Kaoru was going through withdrawal.

'This is going to be a **long** recovery.' Kaoru thought.

Hell, no one could blame the fact that he was a net addict, had been since 'The World R:1'. And yet, here he was trying to keep himself off the computer, had been for a day and a half. Why? He didn't need to do that, didn't need to go through all that trouble. His mind turned to Ryou. That's right, he wanted to get better. No one wanted someone who was a hikikomori, a net addict, talk about a waste of cash.

Kaoru once again closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

Kaoru rubbed his eyes and propped himself on his elbows. He turned to look at the clock, it was 8:47 and he had yet to go on the computer. Score one for Kaoru. Kaoru decided to get up and go into the kitchen, he was hungry after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm really sorry to cut this short. I didn't mean to in the beginning, but I wanted to try something. Now remember, I'm still a noob in the fanfiction department, so I'm not 100 percent on the rules, however I did read them and they didn't say that I couldn't do this. And if that confused you as it did me, I meant I read the guidelines and I'm pretty sure I can do this. Hopefully you guys won't mind, but I wanted to try and put the first chapter of a new idea of mine here. It's pretty much a HaseoxEndrance story but it's with VAMPIRES! I'm such an obsessive vampire fanatic as well as yaoi I decided to combine the two. Please tell me if/when you review if you want me to post this story as well. Well, here it is.

Roses. Roses were meant to live to become beautiful, then die. Just like his prey. His prey could easily beat out any rose in beauty, the only problem was; did he want his prey to die? He could easily turn his prey into his slave, but he decided he'd make his prey **BEG** for it.

Endrance walked through 'The World', hoping to catch a glimpse of **HIM**. His long blue hair swaying in the virtual wind. Everyone knew that Endrance had a crush on Haseo, however no one could really narrow down when it began. Finally, Endrance saw **HIM**, saw Haseo.

Endrance sighed and thought to himself, 'His beauty is unbound, even unmatched. I must do it before another decides to take him.'

'Don't worry your pretty little head off Endrance, we won't take what's yours. Besides, we enjoy watching your hunts. They're quite…intriguing.' Came another voice into Endrance's mind.

'Good. I'm glad we understand each other.' Endrance replied, looking behind him to see none other than Kuhn nod his head.

'Besides Endrance, I'm going after my own prey.' Kuhn replied.

'Ah yes, that little femme one. I doubt you'll have too much of a problem.' Endrance answered, following Kuhn's eyes towards Silabus who was standing a bit too close to Haseo. Endrance continued, 'However, take care of your prey, or I'll take him out if he gets any closer to mine.'

'Don't worry. I'm taking him on a quest with me. Besides, he's always like that.' Kuhn said then ran towards Silabus and Haseo and began again, "Hey Silabus, you ready for our quest?"

Silabus turned to Kuhn and answered, "Oh hey Kuhn. Of course I'm ready, I've been for some time now. So, why are you late this time? Flirting again?"

Kuhn put his hand behind his head and replied, "No, I was just talking to a friend is all.

They were telling me all about this quest. It's pretty hard, should we add another member?"

Silabus looked towards Haseo and asked, "Would you like to join us, bro?"

Haseo blushed and answered, "No thanks, Silabus. I'm waiting for Endrance. We're supposed to go on another quest."

"Oh so you guys are brothers? But Silabus, I thought you said you lived alone." Kuhn asked, he had not seen this coming.

"I do. I live in my dorm at college. Haseo, still goes to high school, so he of course lives at home. Though we're only half-brothers." Silabus answered, getting punched in the arm by Haseo.

"Silabus, you know you're not supposed to tell anyone where you live." Haseo said as he punched Silabus in the arm.

"Wow. Haseo's not calling you names or anything. Lucky." Kuhn teased as he dodged a punch that was aimed at him.

"Shut up Kuhn! Silabus, go take your boyfriend out of my sights before I find you and PK him." Haseo threatened.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Silabus blushed as he defended himself.

"Not yet anyway." Kuhn added and put his arm around Silabus' shoulder.

"Erm. Later Haseo!" Silabus yelled as he dashed toward the Chaos Gate.

"By the way Haseo, he's behind you. Later!" Kuhn teased as he followed Silabus to the Chaos Gate.

Catching Haseo by (somewhat) surprise, Endrance wrapped his arms around Haseo and mumbled something about Kuhn being stupid.

"I was wondering what Kuhn meant. But anyway, you do know we're in public. Right?" Haseo asked trying not to blush, and failing.

"Yes I do know Haseo, but it's been far too long since I've held you like this." Endrance added, just to tease the poor boy.

"What do you mean? You just did this yesterday when you asked me to do this quest with you." Haseo added getting irritated, what was this; Tease Haseo day?

"Well, I don't hear you complaining about it, so it must be alright with you." Endrance replied, hugging the boy tighter.

Haseo blushed darker and answered, "Whatever, let's just get going. Alright?"

Endrance released the boy and replied, "Aww. Alright."

The two boys headed toward the Chaos Gate before hearing the squealing of a certain fangirl in particular.

"Master En!" The strawberry-blonde PC squealed as the blonde bounded after Endrance.

The two boys looked at each other before yelling, "Run!"

Haseo and Endrance began running towards the Chaos Gate, each with their own reason. Haseo didn't want to get yelled for hanging out with Endrance at by the small and spastic fangirl, and Endrance just didn't want to deal with the obsessive fangirl. Finally, they both reached the Chaos Gate, Endrance punched in the Area Words as quickly as possible and they both gated out just as the strawberry blonde arrived at the Chaos Gate.

"Master En…" The PC SakuBo pouted as they fell to their knees and sighed.

**Sigma Deceiving Blood Thirsty Vampire**

Haseo walked around the field then asked, "Wow. Nice,…gothic theme here. So, what's the quest supposed to be?"

The field was a night one with withering roses. The virtual moon was a crescent, and had an eerie glow to it. There were dozens of gravestones off to the sides of a small gravel path the two were on.

"I'd like to think so, myself. But the quest here is to destroy zombies of the undead." Endrance said as he looked to the moon.

"Seems too easy. What's the catch?" Haseo asked while pulling out his dual blades.

Endrance walked closer to Haseo and answered, "We've got to find the head vampire, and destroy him. Otherwise the zombies will keep regenerating and coming to attack us."

"Ooh. Sounds like fun." Haseo replied while licking his lips. He then continued, "Where do you think he is?"

Endrance leaned over Haseo and wrapped his arms around the boy while answering,

"He'll probably show up in a dead end of something."

"Endrance, c'mon. Stop. We've got to do this quest." Haseo whined as he tried to get the taller boy off of him.

"No. Not until you promise we'll meet." Endrance replied, intrigued by Haseo's whining.

"Meet? As in offline?" Haseo asked, as he stopped trying to remove Endrance.

"Yes. I'd like to meet you, Haseo." Endrance answered, hugging the boy tighter.

'Let's see, either I disagree for him to meet me and we don't do this quest because he won't let me go, or I agree and meet him offline. Tough choice.' Haseo pondered, unbeknownst to him Endrance was listening to his thoughts. Haseo then asked, "Why do you want to meet me?"

"I'd like to meet the person I'm falling for." Endrance answered, hoping to reel the boy in.

"But…you're a boy, aren't you?" Haseo asked, quite confused.

"Yes, I am. But that doesn't mean I can't love someone of the same sex." Endrance answered, feeling the proverbial tug on the line.

"…I'm not sure. I mean, no offense, but what if you're a dirty old pervert? Or something." Haseo asked.

"Don't worry Haseo, I'm not dirty, nor am I old. Pervert is true. But aren't all males perverted?" Endrance asked back.

"Well, I guess that's true. …Er…fine. I'll shortmail you the details later. But I want to do this quest now." Haseo answered, hoping the taller boy would accept the answer.

"That sounds,…delightful. Come then." Endrance replied, releasing the boy and in liquid motions moved ahead and lead the boy.

Our favorite duo was being chased by dozens of zombies…let me explain. The quest began after Haseo destroyed a zombie. Apparently, the zombies would've just limped around and moaned, not hurting anything. Haseo, did not know this and killed the first one he saw. This decision angered the zombies, and brings us back to our duo being chased around by dozens of zombies.

"Haseo, you should not have attacked that zombie." Endrance scolded as he and Haseo ran.

"How was I supposed to know they were harmless!? That's not what those zombie movies say! In the movies, zombies always attack everyone and everything that moves!" Haseo informed him as he ran.

"I know Haseo, I've watched the movies. Many a times." Endrance explained then continued, "However, they saw you moving and had not attacked you."

"Shut Up! Just, help me find the boss so we can get out of this mess!" Haseo yelled, cheeks turning pink out of embarrassment.

"Alright, Haseo." Endrance sighed as lead the boy down a path which involved grass as tall as their characters.

"Alright, so where is he?" Haseo asked, getting irritated that the boss had not shown, yet glad the zombies had not found them; even though the zombies saw them go into the grass.

"Continue deeper into the grass." Endrance answered, rubbing his temples.

"Whatever." Haseo replied as he did as he was told.

The two walked deeper into the grass until they saw a PC sitting in the grass and crying. She had long blonde hair, and a red dress.

"Haseo…" Endrance tried to warn him, but it was too late.

"Are you alright little girl? What's wrong?" Haseo asked, kneeling in front of the girl.

The girl sniffled then answered, "Some of my friends and I went to do this quest, but they got scared and left me here. I tried to get out of the grass, but I got lost. I'm scared, I don't think I can go up against a vampire."

"Aww. If you'd like, you can join us and we'll beat the vampire. I'm sure you'd level up that way." Haseo offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" The little girl replied as she stopped crying.

"Sure. Give me your member address so I can add you into my group." Haseo said as he held out his hand.

"Sure, my name's Carmilla." Carmilla answered and immediately entered the party.

"Haseo. Have you never read the novella, Carmilla?" Endrance tried again, receiving a glare from the girl.

"My mother gave me the name Carmilla. I happen to like it, so please do not make fun of it." Carmilla replied, as she glared.

"Then I suppose you'd know about what happens in it." Endrance said as he dragged Haseo from the girl.

"Endrance, be nice." Haseo asked.

"I do. A little girl Carmilla, whose had a dream about a girl visiting her and biting her chest, lives with her father, and they're supposed to meet General Spielsdorf and his niece. But his niece dies mysteriously, and Carmilla is saddened since she loses a possible playmate. Suddenly a carriage, carrying a strange girl named Laura and her mother, get into an accident outside near Carmilla and her father's house-type castle-thing. The mother drops off her daughter, and says she'll be back to pick her up in three months since she's in a hurry and must not be delayed, but before she leaves she says Laura will not say anything about her family history or about her daughter. So, a bunch of family heirlooms arrive after the girls have become close friends, and Carmilla finds a portrait of Countess Mircalla Karnstein, that was dated back two centuries ago, looks exactly like Laura. Well, during Laura's stay, Carmilla has nightmares about a cat-like creature entering her room and biting her chest, the cat-beast turns into a woman and exits through a door without opening it. So eventually Carmilla's health gets bad so her father takes them both to the ruined village of Karnstein and leaves a note to take a governess and Laura, once she awakes 'cause she sleeps during the day, and follow them. Well on their way Carmilla and her father meet the general and he tells them what had happened to his niece. Apparently she met Mircalla and was taken to a masquerade with her and her mother. Her mother dropped Mircalla with the general and eventually the niece got the same symptoms that Carmilla had now, but the general stayed in his niece's closet with a sword one night and caught Mircalla going into her room and attacking her chest. He jumped out of the closet and attacked Mircalla, but she escaped through the door, unharmed. Well eventually Carmilla, her father, and the general arrive at Karnstein and they go to a woodsman and ask where the tomb of Mircalla is. Apparently the tomb was moved, and in the end her head is removed and the nightmare is ended." Carmilla answered looking proud at herself.

"I'm sorry, but that's not right Carmilla, or should I say Mircalla. Carmilla was the vampire, not Laura. You'd know that since Carmilla and Mircalla are anagrams."

Endrance said while pulling out his sword.

"I see you know your vampire novellas quite well. But yes, I am Mircalla. And now I shall destroy you!" Mircalla yelled as she changed into a large half-human half-snake monster and the battle music began.

I went onto  to figure out about Carmilla. And apparently in the game Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand Carmilla is one of the immortals that either appears as a girl in a red dress or a half-human half-snake monster. It's in the references in other media section of the search for Carmilla. And yes, I do know that Silabus and Haseo are not half-brothers. I just thought it'd be cute if they were.


	9. Shopping with mother?

Hello everyone. Oh I'm so excited! I began this chapter the day I posted chapter 8 and during school all these fun ideas sprang into my head. Well I'd like to present to you my love child, SHOPPING WITH MOTHER!

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack, but I'd love to just so I can make all the smexy yaoi couplings…and maybe a couple sex scenes in there too. **Fangirl giggles**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Previously:

Kaoru rubbed his eyes and propped himself on his elbows. He turned to look at the clock, it was 8:47 and he had yet to go on the computer. Score one for Kaoru. Kaoru decided to get up and go into the kitchen, he was hungry after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good morning mother." Kaoru greeted as he peered into the fridge.

"Oh, wow. Good morning Kaoru. Kaoru, are you sick? You're so…social." Mrs. Ichinose answered as she poured herself some orange juice.

"No. I'm not sick, mother. I'm…trying to get better for Ryou." Kaoru answered, pouring himself some orange juice too.

Mrs. Ichinose sniffled and said in a shaky voice,

"My little boy's getting better. I knew this day would come, and it's all thanks to Ryou."

"Mother,…stop. You're embarrassing me." Kaoru said as he turned away, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Aw, Kaoru, you're so adorable." Mrs. Ichinose said as she placed her orange juice down and hugged her son, she then continued, "So when're you going to see Ryou again?"

"Well, I'm going to meet with Ryou on 'The World' at around 4:30. I'll talk to him about it then. Why? Is there something you want me to do with him in particular?" Kaoru asked, slightly muffled by the hug.

"Oh. Well, I'd like to get to know Ryou more. His parents too." Mrs. Ichinose answered, releasing her son.

"Alright. I'll tell him that." Kaoru agreed, taking another sip of his orange juice.

"Ok. Kaoru, would you like to go shopping with me? I promise we'll be back before 4:30, and you can buy something nice to wear for your next date." Mrs. Ichinose asked, her voice full of excitement.

Kaoru really didn't like to go shopping, but he didn't have anything better to do. And besides, he was intrigued about finding something new for his dates with Ryou. Maybe some sexy underwear…

"…Alright, mother. Sounds like,…fun." Kaoru answered reluctantly.

Kaoru's eyes widened as his mother hugged him again and exclaimed,

"Aw Kaoru! Thank you sooooooo much!"

Eventually Mrs. Ichinose let go of Kaoru and they finished their orange juice with toast and eggs that Kaoru helped his mother make. After breakfast Mrs. Ichinose told Kaoru that they were leaving shortly so Kaoru went to his room and grabbed his wallet and cell phone and stuffed them in his pant's pocket. Kaoru left his room and put on his shoes and waited for his mother by the door.

Kaoru and his mother decided to walk to the shopping center rather than take the train. The weather was crisp, yet slightly warm for a fall day. Kaoru wore Ryou's hoodie again, strangely enough it kept him warm the entire time, even when the wind decided to pick up. Kaoru was glad he wore the hoodie since it still smelled of Ryou.

Once they got there, Kaoru was beginning to get fed up with all the girls gawking at him. Kaoru looked at his mother, she wouldn't do anything to help him, she was still in her blissful state from him agreeing to go with her. Why did he have to agree to go with her? That's right. He was looking for something to wear for Ryou. God, love made you do crazy things.

"Kaoru-chan! Let's go find you some clothes!" Mrs. Ichinose said gleefully, pulling the towering Kaoru to a clothing store.

"Mother…you don't need to drag me somewhere, I can follow you." Kaoru said once they entered the store.

"I know, but you're not moving fast enough." Mrs. Ichinose replied while giggling.

'Mother's giggling? She never giggles. Crap! Either I stay here and lose my sanity while looking for clothes, or I leave, get to keep my sanity and upset mother. Decisions, decisions.' Kaoru thought as he turned his mother to face him,

"Mother,…you need to calm down. You're scaring me, and the other shoppers."

"I can't help it Kaoru, you haven't shopped with me since you were 9. I'm so excited I can't contain myself." Mrs. Ichinose answered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Mother…why don't you go to the bathroom, you look as if you'll start crying." Kaoru said, putting his hand on his mother's shoulder trying to calm her.

Ms. Ichinose brushed his hand away and answered,

"No, no, no. I'll be fine."

"Alright mother, just…try and calm down." Kaoru replied, taking back his hand.

Mrs. Ichinose took a few deep breathes while saying,

"I'm calm, I'm calm. Don't worry I'm ok. Oh Kaoru, try these on."

Mrs. Ichinose swiftly walked over towards some black jeans and searched for some in Kaoru's size. Kaoru walked over and when he reached the jeans, something caught his eyes. Mrs. Ichinose followed Kaoru's eyes and spotted Black Leather Pants.

"Ka-Kaoru you want leather pants?" Mrs. Ichinose asked, a bit taken back.

Kaoru turned back to his mother and flushed,

"Huh? Oh. No…not for me."

'Ryou would look good in those.' Kaoru added in his mind.

He took a mental note of what Ryou would look like in them and decided that he had to buy them for Ryou since he was here.

"Oh. It's alright if you do. I'm not one to judge." Mrs. Ichinose offered.

Kaoru took out his cell phone and looked at the clock, it was already 10:43. Kaoru decided that he'd ask Ryou his pant size through texting, that way there was less of a chance to get him into trouble.

Kaoru went to the messaging screen, entered Ryou's cell number and typed his question,

'Ryou, what's the size of your pants?'

"Kaoru, who are you texting?" Mrs. Ichinose asked as she looked at him.

"I'm asking Ryou a question. I'm going to buy him a pair of pants." Kaoru answered, looking at the leather pants.

"The leather ones?" Mrs. Ichinose asked, following his eyes again.

"Yes." Kaoru replied, looking at his cell phone that had just vibrated.

Kaoru clicked OK and began to read,

'Kaoru? Why do you want to know?'

Kaoru pondered what to write then responded,

'I want to know what size pants to buy for you.'

Kaoru walked over to the leather pants, followed by Mrs. Ichinose and started looking through the sizes.

"Well, do you know what size he is?" Mrs. Ichinose asked, apparently getting used to the idea.

"I'm not sure. I did wear a pair of his pants though, they fit me pretty well. They were just a bit…short." Kaoru answered, watching realization strike his mother's features.

Mrs. Ichinose moved quickly, with purpose, into the pants until she found what she was looking for.

"I think these'll work for him. What do you think?" Mrs. Ichinose asked, holding up a pair of pants towards Kaoru.

Kaoru held the pants up to him and answered,

"I think they'll work."

Kaoru's phone vibrated again, another text message,

'I'm not sure. My parents buy my stuff, and I rip the tags off my clothes. They bug me. Why? What kind of pants?'

Kaoru smirked and replied,

'The kind you wear.'

Kaoru knew Ryou would scold him for saying that, but it was too much fun teasing the boy. Truth was, Kaoru was right.

'Yeah I know that! Just tell me what kind of pants they are! Dammit!'

Kaoru was mentally laughing when he finished reading the text.

'Leather.' Kaoru answered still trying to contain the laughter, he would enjoy Ryou's response.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Laughs. It's true, teasing Ryou is fun. I didn't write anything after this, but I'm going to enjoy his response too. Hee hee. I was listening to **Pretty Ricky** when I typed this. If you don't know who they are, then you need to look them up. They're basically a rap/hip hop/R and B boy band that sing…sensual songs. They're really good. "On The Hotline" and "Grind On Me" are my top favorites. But anyway, I hope you like my chapter, I'm going to try and get chapter 10 up as soon as possible. I just need to write it. Heh. Well, until next time Yami's outta here!


	10. Chapter 10

Ni hao everyone! I wrote this story in Algebra, Child Development, and Psychology, but while writing it I ran into a bit of a problem: I DO NOT KNOW ABOUT MEN'S PANTS SIZES! I had no way of asking a boy, since they would find it quite weird, so I just decided I'd make Kaoru and Ryou the same size.

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//G.U. or the song 'Fucking on the Dance floor' by Dirty Sanchez.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Previously:

Kaoru knew Ryou would scold him for saying that, but it was too much fun teasing the boy. Truth was, Kaoru was right.

'Yeah I know that! Just tell me what kind of pants they are! Dammit!'

Kaoru was mentally laughing when he finished reading the text.

'Leather.' Kaoru answered still trying to contain the laughter, he would enjoy Ryou's response.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaoru wanted to wait for Ryou to reply, but Mrs. Ichinose began to shove Kaoru toward the dressing room.

"Mother, what are you…?" Kaoru asked as the smaller woman shoved him.

"You're trying on the pants to make sure they fit." Mrs. Ichinose answered as Kaoru entered the dressing room, a crowd of girls began to surround them.

"What's going on?" A blonde girl asked.

"A hot guy's trying on leather pants." A brown-haired girl answered.

"Get your camera phones out everyone, I think he's coming out!" A red-haired girl shouted out, taking out her cell phone.

All the girls took out their cell phones or digital cameras and got ready as the dressing room door opened.

"Wait a second, the pants are short." A girl exclaimed as Kaoru stepped out.

"Yeah that's right!" The other girls agreed as they took pictures anyway.

"Do they fit Kaoru?" Mrs. Ichinose asked as the girls began squealing, now knowing the name of the sexy boy.

"Yes, mother." Kaoru answered, walking back into the dressing room.

A brunette woman walked through the crowd of girls toward Mrs. Ichinose and introduced herself,

"Hello I'm Asuka Nakawa and I'm with the magazine 'Heart Throb'. Your son seems to be the hot new face among the girls, and that's exactly what we're looking for. I'd like your son's face to be on next month's cover page. What do you think?"

"…Um…hold that thought. Kaoru! Hurry!" Mrs. Ichinose practically screamed as the girls squealed even more.

"Hold on mother, I've got a text." Kaoru replied, wanting to stay in the dressing room due to all the noise outside.

'Whaaaaaa?!'

Kaoru burst out laughing as he responded,

'Yes, leather. Should I send you a picture of me in them?'

Kaoru took a picture of him in them anyway, he didn't want to wait for the reply. Kaoru put his pants back on and walked out of the dressing room. The girls squealed and took more pictures.

"Did you hear the offer?" Mrs. Ichinose asked, severely excited.

Kaoru turned to Nakawa-san and answered,

"Yes I heard. I'm not sure about it. It seems like a good idea,…but I'm not sure."

"C'mon Kaoru, it'll give you something to keep your mind off things." Mrs. Ichinose encouraged as the girls egged him on.

"It's alright Kaoru-san, you don't have to make a decision now, here's my card." Nakawa-san said as she took her card out of her purse and gave it to him.

"…Thanks. I'll think about it." Kaoru replied, wondering if he should take the offer or not, his phone vibrated again.

'Yes, I want the picture…I want to see you.'

Kaoru blushed lightly and sent Ryou the picture and typed,

'I want to see you too.'

Kaoru sighed, this was turning out to be a long day and knowing anything his time with Ryou was going to fly by. That was the weird thing about life; it was devastatingly slow when you waited and irritatingly quick when you were enjoying yourself. Kaoru looked at all the girls who were staring at him, he lifted his eyebrow and they squealed again.

"Can I help you…or something?" Kaoru asked the lot.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" One of the girls asked.

"Well, I do in a way." Kaoru answered, not really sure how the girls would react.

"What, are you gay?" A boy in the group asked, apparently a jealous boyfriend of one of the girls.

"Well…actually…" Kaoru began.

"So what if he is, Kai? He can be if he wants to!" A girl answered interrupting him, the rest of the girls agreeing with her.

"Whatever. Let's go." The boy said as he dragged the girl away, the rest of the girls left too until one remained.

"Reiko, what're you doing here?" Kaoru asked, clearly surprised.

"I was shopping when I heard all these girls squealing. I came over to see what their problem was, and you were here. Listen, I have to go, but I heard the offer that Nakawa woman suggested. I think it'd be good for you to take it." Reiko explained as she began to leave.

"…Thank you. I'm still going to have to think about it though. And I have to talk to Ryou about it too." Kaoru answered, hoping it would suffice.

"If you say so, just remember, he doesn't run your life. I'll talk to you another time." Reiko answered then left.

Kaoru checked his cell phone, apparently it was 12:21 and he had a picture message. Kaoru clicked OK and viewed his black-haired stud muffin. Ryou had his white school button-drop shirt unbuttoned, and his black pants undone. He seemed to be in a bathroom stall. Kaoru didn't blame him, Ryou would have his phone taken away from him if the principal or dean caught him.

Kaoru stared at the picture and swallowed hard. It was time to go home.

"Mother,…I think I should get going home.." Kaoru suggested, truth was, he was going home whether his mother was or wasn't.

"Alright, let's go pay and leave then. We'll discuss your job offer at home." Mrs. Ichinose replied as she took Kaoru's leather pants from him. She continued, "Here, I'll pay for those."

Kaoru took them back from her and responded,

"No, it's alright. I've got them."

Kaoru walked up to the check out lane and placed the pants on the conveyer belt-thing. The teen girl at the register blushed deeply and stuttered,

"W-would you like to-…I-I mean d-did you find everything you needed?"

Kaoru stared at the blushing girl and thought about his position,

'Hmm. I wonder if I could pull this off.'

"I thought so until I saw you." Kaoru replied, mentally noting that his mother was far enough away.

"O-oh, I um…thank you. Y-your total comes to, um, $42.93. A-are those for you?" The girl asked, practically fully red.

"Why yes. Why? Would you like a picture of me in them?" Kaoru asked, his plan falling into place.

"I couldn't ask you for that!" The girl blurted out, shocked that the sexy blonde suggested the idea.

"Well, maybe we could trade then." Kaoru suggested quietly.

"I-I suppose I can take off some of the price by giving you a coupon. How does…$32.50 sound?" The girl thought.

"Sure. What's your number?" Kaoru answered, taking out his cell phone and wallet.

Kaoru paid the girl in exact change and the girl recited her number once Kaoru got to the screen to send the picture he had sent to Ryou. Kaoru sent the picture and the girl took out her cell phone. She received the picture message as she blushed so dark, it would've made her crimson shirt envious.

The girl continued to stare at the picture, as Kaoru walked away, Kaoru had removed his shirt and ruffled up his hair. The pants were undone and the photo was taken from above him, slightly angled.

'D-damn! He's really, really sexy. I wonder if he's a model.' The girl pondered as she put her phone away and went back to work.

Kaoru and his mom were walking back to their house when Kaoru's phone began to ring,

"Fucking on the dance floor. Fucking on the dance floor. Everybody's fucking, fucking on the dance-"  
"Hello?" Kaoru answered, getting a dirty look from his mother; apparently she didn't like his song choice.

The voice at the other end was quiet and small,

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru recognized the voice instantly,

"Ryou what are you doing? You're supposed to be in class."

"Yeah I know. I'm in the nurse's office right now, lying about being sick. If I play my cards right, I might be able to get out of school." Ryou answered, slightly enthusiastic about the last sentence.

Kaoru frowned and replied,

"No Ryou, stay in school."

"Alright, alright, I'll stay. It'll be a magical recovery. I'm going to get going. Text me, alright? Later." Ryou answered sarcastically as he hung up.

Kaoru turned to the messaging screen, entered Ryou's number and typed his message,

'I love you Ryou. Please stay in school. You don't want your life messed up like mine.'

Kaoru put his cell phone away while Mrs. Ichinose turned to him and asked,

"Is Ryou alright?"

"Yeah, he was thinking of skipping the rest of school today. That's all." Kaoru answered.

"Alright. I'm glad." Mrs. Ichinose replied.

"Me too mother. Me too." Kaoru replied as they kept walking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. I'm apparently grounded for…I don't really understand honestly, but that's alright. I don't know what goes through parents' heads when they're "prescribing" punishments for kids. Honestly, my mom says I've been on the computer too much (I can agree with that) and that I can't go on for (and I quote) "for like…a week". So, is it 'for' a week, or 'like' a week? 'Cause there is a grammatical, and actual time difference between the two. Shrugs. Whatever. I'll catch ya'll later when I find loopholes in this "punishment" aka computers at school, library, friend's house, etc. Duh much! Later!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the wait

Sorry about the wait. I truly am. I've had this written (in a notebook, this story is the only one I've written on paper before typing it (first one actually, I'm starting another story)) for while but with school ending and everything I've been sort of forced to put my fanfiction account and story-writing on the back burner. I'm going to try and make this short so I can get to the story.

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything aside from the plot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaoru put his cell phone away while Mrs. Ichinose turned to him and asked,

"Is Ryou alright?"

"Yeah, he was thinking of skipping the rest of school today. That's all." Kaoru answered.

"Alright. I'm glad." Mrs. Ichinose replied.

"Me too mother. Me too." Kaoru replied as they kept walking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once they got home Kaoru went to his room and turned on the computer. He couldn't take it anymore. It was almost 2:00, and he had been good; not going on the computer all this time. Being a net addict sucked. Oh well, at least it was close enough to 4:30.

Kaoru connected the headset and signed into 'The World'. He sighed as the gentle chiming music greeted him; welcoming him into the online RPG. He typed in his username and password and was greeted with over 100 emails. He looked over them and decided three-fourths of them were his fangirls asking where he had been. He was surprised when he received an email from Pi and Kuhn. He decided to read Pi's first, knowing Kuhn was probably going to ask him, yet another, personal question.

'Endrance, you really should take that offer. It will be good for you so that you can get a head start in this crazy messed up world. Besides, don't let Ryou control your life with his answer. He doesn't need a boost to his ego; it's big enough as it is.'

Endrance could almost hear Pi speaking to him. But what really got to him was what she said about Ryou's ego. Sad to say, it was actually true. Endrance reread the email and replied.

'Thanks Pi. I'm actually thinking that I might. Despite what you may think, Ryou's opinion will not fully impact my decision. I'll tell you when I make my decision.'

Swallowing hard, Endrance opened Kuhn's email.

'Endrance! What's up? I've got a question, given the past events who would be better to go out with, Pi or Silabus? Thanks!'

Endrance lifted his eyebrow; it wasn't as bad as he thought. It was a tough choice, Pi was mature and could keep Kuhn in order, but she had a demanding job; and Silabus…Endrance didn't actually know the boy very well. From what he did know; Silabus was polite, but that was about it. Endrance pondered this for awhile then decided to reply.

'Pi would be my choice, but only because I don't know Silabus very well. However, this isn't my decision to make, it's yours. Good luck.'

Endrance knew it sounded rude, but he couldn't think of anything to write. After looking through the rest of his emails he went into 'The World' and decided to visit the shops.

"Master En!" SakuBo yelled as she glomped Endrance.

Endrance groaned as he tried to get the PC off him,

"Saku, shouldn't you be at school?"

"No. Bo and me are at home sick. He wasn't feeling good. Where have you been? You had me worried." Saku asked, removing herself from Endrance and putting her hands on her hips.

"I was out. I had things to do." Endrance answered quickly.

Saku put her hands behind her back and blushed while asking,

"Master En, will you go on an adventure with me?"

Kaoru lifted his headset and waited for his eyes to adjust, 2:30. He had time.

"Sure." Endrance answered then continued, "Are we going by ourselves, or…?"

"By ourselves!" Saku blurted out, slightly taken back by his suggestion.

"Okay. Do you have a specific area, or should we randomly input area words?" Endrance asked the small blonde as he was led to the Chaos Gate.

"I'm not sure, let's go with random words." Saku answered, saving both her and Endrance's data.

Endrance put the word choice on random and pressed okay after Saku inserted herself into his party.

_**SIGMA DESTRUCTIVE PURSUING WOLF**_

The rainy field background music began playing as they warped into the field. Endrance looked around the field, there weren't too many monsters around. He began walking towards an enemy party, but stopped when he heard a large snarl erupt onto the field.

"Ma-Master En…that wasn't you, was it?" Saku asked, her voice shaky.

"No Saku, it wasn't," Endrance answered quickly, his curiosity piqued.

"Maybe we should leave. You know, go to another field." Saku suggested, taking a step back towards the Chaos Gate.

Endrance shook his head in disapproval; Bo was rubbing off on her. He began to turn around, but heard a howl not too far from him. He looked back towards the enemy party, there was a gigantic ebony wolf bounding after them.

"Master En, let's get out of here!" Saku screamed as she ran and grabbed Endrance's hand, trying to pull him away from the humongous wolf.

"No… I'm going to destroy it. It's too big to be a regular monster or even a boss. I think it's AIDA," Endrance replied as he watched the wolf's golden eyes lock on his own.

"But Master En, we got rid of the AIDA, Cubia too. It has to be a regular monster… a really powerful one, too. It looks too strong, maybe it'll kill us! We gotta get out of here, Master En!" Saku whined as she tried to pull Endrance away again.

"No, I'm not going. You can if you prefer, but I'm going to stay and destroy it." Endrance yanked his arm back.

Saku nodded and stood beside Endrance,

"Well, if you're serious about this Master En, then I'll stay and help you destroy it."

Endrance nodded and removed his blade. Saku followed suit, and removed her grimore. The huge wolf that had been barreling through stopped a few feet before them, destroying the enemy party as its huge paw landed atop them.

The bell-like noise sounded as Endrance received a short-mail,

'What are you doing Endrance? Do not fight that monster, its data structure is devastatingly illogical as opposed to other monsters.'

It was Yata. Endrance reread the short-mail, then looked at Saku. Her PC standing firm, yet her eyes held fear. He couldn't expect her to fight with him. She'd get slaughtered.

Endrance nodded to the wolf, sheathed his sword and began walking towards the Chaos Gate.

Saku, who watched him with confused eyes, sheathed her grimore and followed Endrance,

"Master En, what're you doing? I though we were going to fight the wolf."

Endrance kept his eyes straight while he replied,

"I received orders from Yata not to destroy it. As soon as I'm allowed to, I will."

They warped out of the area quickly and was greeted by a friendly voice…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I repeat, sorry for having not posted in awhile, and I'm also sorry for stopping right here. It's practically where I ended in my writing (via notebook). So far I'm in the process of writing let's see,…four stories at the same time. Not only that, but I've been sucked into the void of Kingdom Hearts 2. Hopefully I won't start writing a story yet. At least not until I'm done with half of my others. I'm going to post a one-shot as soon as I finish it, which I'm nearing the end. Lastly, thank you Larkir for kicking me in the ass to get me writing again. I honestly did need it. Thank you.


End file.
